badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Minecraft: Wii Edition
I really did love Minecraft, But now I don't play it anymore because of a verson that was never relesed. I have Minecraft for Wii U, Xbox 360, iPhone and PC. I didn't have Play Station edition. I knew all versions and i also asked myself this: "Why isn't there Minecraft for Wii? It was on 360 and PS3, but why not Wii?". I decided to go to garage sales to get some Wii games becuase I only have 4 games for it. I found one garage sale with an old man, He said He had Minecraft for the wii, I probably shouldn't of trusted him, He also said the game was origanlly owned by some kid or died or something. None the less I bought the game I put straight into my Wi U. When I selected it, it for some reason didn't play a sound, It just showed the logo, When I booted the game, It was normal at first, except there wasn't any DLC to buy for some Odd Reason. I decided to create a new world, I saw a world simply called "DO NOT PLAY!" I decided to not play the world, I made a city, but when I was finished with my own CEX shop, there was invisible blocks everywhere, I thought It was just an okay glitch but then there were invisible blocks evrywhere and I COULDN'T MOVE! I decided to quit the world, but when I quitted the world the world was delted and the DO NOT PLAY world said: "THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHOICE". I tried making a new world but it wouldn't let me and I couldn't quit out or turn off the sistem. So I had to boot up the world, but then Herobrine was in front of my payer he said "YOU SHOULDN'T OF PLAYED MINECRAFT FOR WII!! IT IS HELL AND NOW I GOTTA SAY SOMETHING!", the screen went balck, for about 5 seconds a picture of a scary creeper screamed! I jumped out my sofa and I tunred of the game! the next day I went to the old man's house but he was nowhere to be seen, except there was a letter on his door. it said "To the person who bort minecraft for wii. this game is actaully hell, I made it because I used to work with Mojang but then I got fired, I made this version of minecrafgt wii, I gave it to a 10 year old boy, but then soon He died from a virus, nobody knows how he did die, but I know it could be from the game, so yeah. From warren. PS: That is my name.". I now have nightmares about Minecraft Wii edition, I took photos of the inicdent that I had. I showed tit to some of my family, friends and others. Some believed me, and most didn't believe me and thinked I photoshoped. Now that I know Minecraft for Wii exists. I will never play Mine craft evr again. Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta Category:Gamepasta